keroppifandomcom-20200214-history
Keroppi Wiki
Year Created ': 1987 '''Real Name ': Hasu No Ue Keroppi (Keroppi on the Lily Pad) 'Birthday ': July 10 '''BIOGRAPHY Keroppi is the most popular frog of Donut Pond, the largest and bluest pond. He’s fun-loving very adventurous, being fearless and very active. His talents are singing and swimming. Nothing discourages for long – this guy’s an optimist and brings sunshine to the lives of his family and friends. He is part of the mischievous Ganta-Kyorosuke-Keroppi trio. Keroppi and his friends share his love for playing games, especially baseball and boomerangs. He lives with his family in KeroKero house, found next to the Donut Pond. He is part of a triplet, her siblings being Pikki and Koroppi. They are masters of illusion: they can jump up and down so fast, they look like ten frogs instead of three! Keroppi’s Friends Keroleen: Keroleen has a kind and gentle heart, always there to offer a kind word or wipe away tears after an argument (she’s a natural peacemaker). She is Donut Pond’s resident fashionista, almost never seen wearing the same outfit twice (but she has her polka-dot dress as her favorite). She’s a budding chef in training, being Keroppi’s mom’s protege. Her specialty is pancakes (which she sometimes makes with Pikki). Her birthday is on January 21. There were some episodes with her crying and with scared. She has emotions. Her passion is fashion. Kyorosuke: Kyorosuke is wildly curious, always out looking for new things. Because he has superior eyesight (he can see things over half a mile away), he is often the first to pick up new information. He’s a bit of a prankster, enjoying surprising people by suddenly leaping out of the water (since he is an expert in underwater swimming) – Keroppe is usually the one who ends up passing out because of this. He is part of the Ganta-Kyorosuke-Keroppi. His birthday is on April 22. He is the tallest of Keroppi's friends. Ganta: He is the leader of the Keroppi – Kyorosuke – Ganta trio. He is the strongest frog in Donut Pond (at least, he likes to thinks so), but he is actually afraid of the dark. His special talent is to turn himself into a rock. His birthday is on October 10. He pranked his friends by throwing a piece of rope and making them scared by saying it was a snake. Noberu: Noberu is the thinker and the trustworthy one in this group of friends. He wants to follow the footsteps of his father and become a weather forecaster for the government weather bureau (he can predict hurricanes with amazing accuracy). While he is not much of an athlete, he more than makes up for it by conducting experiments and inventing stuff. When he and his friends go out for a swim, he uses his homemade camera to take pictures of them. Keroppe: Keroppe is the new guy of Donut Pond, having just moved there from Hyoutan (gourd) pond, which is on the other side of the mountain. He zones out regularly, making him the target of a lot of practical jokes. When he is not sitting under any available leaf and vegetating for three days (which he is infamous for), he loves making toy boats and masks out of wildflowers. His birthday is on June 22. Denden: Denden is Keroppi’s constant companion despite their energy and activity levels. He is laid-back with a penchant for daydreaming. He loves playing in the rain. He spends a lot of time trying to catch up with Keroppi. His birthday is on April 22.i love keroppi-hunter Teruteru: This little girl rain charm has the amazing ability of predicting the weather accurately. She loves collecting ribbons as a hobby. Her birthday is on May 18. Keroppi’s Family Pikki: Pikki is Keroppi’s sister, the only girl of the Hasu No Ue triplet. If Keroppi’s the most popular frog in Donut Pond, she’s definitely the head-turner, being really cute. Her hobbies and tree-climbing (she and Keroleen can make a mean batch of pancakes!) Since she’s the favorite babysitter of the residents of Donut Pond, she knows all the kids there (being really great with names is a lot of help!) Koroppi: While he and Keroppi are often mistaken for each other (they look almost exactly alike), Koroppi is actually the quieter one. He is a steady and hardworking worker, preferring to tinker with machines in his spare time. He has the best voice in the family, and his being a great singer earned him a spot in the KeroKero Choir. Keroppa: Keroppa is the triplets’ dad. He is the resident doctor of the Hasu No Ue Hospital, and he is able to help heal just about anyone who needs his help. Keroma: Keroma, the triplets’ mom, is a master chef! She runs her own small restaurant, but she always has time to make rice balls, Keroppi’s favorite food (it gives him energy)! Kerobah: She is the triplets’ grandma. She loves to shop for hats. Kerojee: She is the triplets’ grandpa, and he loves telling funny stories. Keroke: These brothers are the triplets’ cousins, and they love watching Keroppi and his friends play baseball.